We Are Different
by GuardianOfGiving
Summary: [TribeTwelve] - When Noah Maxwell receives a message that changes everything, he learns more about the proxy who calls himself "The Observer". This one little event... Changes everything.


Noah was sick of all of this. That's what any one of the Runners like him think, isn't it? That they wish that they had never got themselves caught up in all of this. The proxies, that- that THING that follows him, the time warps, the nightmares. Noah took a deep breathe to steal back the sobs that were rising in his throat. He was done crying and feeling sorry for himself. He needed to do something before that Observer fuck came along again. Whatever that something was, he had no idea yet.

Noah grabbed ahold of the camera in front of him and shook his head slightly as he hit the record button. He spoke calmly, and seemed like he had more resolve than he did before the events of the 11/11/11 live stream. "-and I can NOT be completely sure that this Firebrand guy is on my side. Sure I mean, he saved me once, but..." He trailed off halfway through his video as he had an email pop up stating "THIS IS WHAT TO DO".

He clicked on it, speaking out loud for the camera. "IN ORDER TO STOP ALL OF THIS, MEET ME AT THE PARK AT MIDNIGHT."

And that was all that was written.

"What the fuck." Noah muttered after he read it. "I have no idea who this is... It's in all caps, so maybe... it's Firebrand again." He shrugged. "I mean... I guess this is all I got for now. I might as well go. What else is there to do?"

He paused, as if going over his choices in his mind.

"Alright, so I am going to meet this person, whoever they are, at midnight. I can only assume by 'the park', they mean that park down the street for that kid who went missing. 'Cause I am sure as shit not going to the boardwalk again."

The other person waited patiently at first, but grew more impatient as time went on slinking about through the trees. "Where the fuck is he? I thought I said midnight!" He growled in anger looking out from between the trees from time to time until he could see the other male making his way to the park. "Hey didn't I tell you to get here -by- midnight?..." He said in a deep menacing voice before appearing before Noah. "Did you come here alone at least?" The other asked before looking around to make sure no one else was watching. Noah could only stare at him for a short time not really sure at first if this man was Firebrand or not. "...I said are you alone or not?!" The other almost bit his head off in an anxious manner

Noah furrowed his brows as he looked suspiciously at the other man. He knew that Firebrand was him, but this man didn't sound like his own voice. Noah tried to stand tall and not show any sign that he was nervous. "YES." He barked back, his hands drawn into fists as the other became erratic.

"You asked me to meet you here at midnight. I'm here. What did you want?" He asked a little demandingly, trying to show that he would be strong and would do anything to get all of this to end.

A few feet back there was his camera on the ground, recording them both from a distance.

He took notice of the camera and glared at Noah now audibly showing his frustration as he began to walk around in an almost pacing motion. "Will you at least turn the damn thing off?" The other man asked anxiously and he shuffled about, keeping his eye on his surroundings. At first, Noah was hesitant and decided to keep his stubborn attitude as he answered the impatient man with a firm "No" looking back at him with an almost defensive stare. "So it's going to have to be this way huh? then fine have it your way.." The other man half-muttered under his breath taking Noah's camera and throwing it in the other direction. "There... Now we can actually fucking talk then" He spat walking back over to the other.

"NO! No, no, WAIT-" Noah growled as the other threw his camera and swore loudly, turning quickly to the other man. "WHAT, what is so fucking important and secretive that you couldn't let me reco-"

He was cut off by a swift punch to his face, sending him to the ground in a flash. Noah groaned and got back up, angrily sending a punch to the other but he kicked him hard enough to keep him back down. "STOP. FUCKING. DIGGING. IN THIS MESS." The stranger hollered each word or so emphasized with another kick to the back or the face. Noah wouldn't stay down, however, he scrambled away a moment to get back up and managed to elbow him backwards, but the fight was back when he was kicked in the groin and forced back down.

"You just don't GET IT. You're bringing that THING CLOSER. You need to stop digging for information and just go. Maybe after you run for years and years like the rest of us you'll be able to see why it's so important to stop using your predicament for fucking VIEWS on YOUTUBE."

At this point Noah's mouth was bleeding and the previous ailment where Noah was spitting up blood returned. Noah coughed quietly, blood spilling on the grass.

"NOFUCKINGSTOPNOMORE!" A familiar voice halted the attack from the other man as he was about to send a blow to Noah's back. "YOU!" His pupils formed into slits as he whipped around to find Observer running to the other's aid. "GETAWAYFROMHIM!" Observer screeched his voice drifting into an angered frenzy becoming heavily distorted. Not having the capabilities he did in his proxy form, he had but no choice to use his vessel to physically protect Noah. As he got to the wounded man's side, Observer felt a sting of pain as he was slapped back and thrown to the ground

"You think you can save him?!" The other growled before kicking Noah. "You're so fucking pathetic..." He chuckled walking towards Observer. Edging back, Observer hissed at him warning the attacker to back away. "GETAWAYFROMHIM" He barked now getting up to his feet as the other drew more near now. "HEIS-MINE-DOYOUUNDERSTAND? ! YOUHAVENOBUSINESSINWHATHEDOE SORWHATWEDO!" His voice echoed in a hiss as the distortion almost made it impossible to make out what he was saying. " .NOW!" Observer emphasized leaping from his vessel to attack the other man looming over -his- victim. "What the fu-" was the only words he could manage to slip out before being stunned from a force of static and electricity to his mind falling to the ground.

Noah could barely make out any of his assailant or the other person's words. Everything was muffled as his body made him shut down from blood loss.

Before the attacker could do anything else, he was cut short from a fatal blow to his spine from Observer's force sending him back to the ground forever. Panting and upset Observer kept his gaze on the now dying man as he took a fistful of hair and pulled him off the grass. "youshouldhavestayedaway... Oh,andbeforeanyofyoufuckersthin kyoucanintervenebetweenus… THINKAGAIN." Observer cackled ending his life in a sickly crunching sound snapping the other's neck. Now that he was dead, there was only one thing on his frantic mind as Observer raced back over to Noah's side taking his face into his shaky hands. "No-Noah?... please... Pleasesaysomethingheisgoneno w." The Observer smiled slightly as he took Noah's almost lifeless and frail body into his arms.

Noah looked up as his face was cradled and opened his eyes only slightly, his vision blurred. "H-Holy fuck..." He said quietly, his voice barely audible as his eyes caught sight of that smile and those glasses. His heartbeat paced faster as he felt a rush of panic almost more than he had been when the stranger was attacking him. He never associated Observer with anything good. He often brought panic, fear, threats, and that THING.

"N-No, no, no..." Noah groaned, but his body was in so much pain that when he spoke he ended up spitting out blood once again. "Fuck..."

Observer sighed knowing Noah's reactions weren't going to be exactly positive and tried to shrug it off after... of course all the things he put him through. He couldn't even live with himself. The more he thought about all the mind games and terror he had brought to his victim...victim... yes, that was correct. After all that's all that Noah was to him wasn't he? Sure, he may have grown onto him but he was nothing more than that, and Observer he couldn't be. The Collective was an organization you couldn't mess with and he knew breaking the rules would put him in a spot of danger... but maybe this didn't matter to him anymore. After all they were all a bunch of mindless drones serving one entity that would eventually end their lives too. Though, perhaps...Observer was in love with his victim. Thoughts were racing and questions came up but he didn't have time to think about these things. He had to get Noah away from here. As he picked him up, he could sense an all too familiar being there. It was Deadhead of course with three other proxies.

"What are you doing, Observer?" The proxy's ominous voice made it hard for him to think making the meeker proxy freeze in his tracks. "Thatisnoneofyourconcern..." Observer muttered under his breath, regaining his ability to walk as he tried to move away from Deadhead. "You're not saving him are you? After all it seems he's failed his session... he is no use to us now." His voice trailed into a deep tone with displeasure as he was sure of what he was witnessing. "Idonotcare..." Observer chuckled darkly as he turned to face Deadhead now. "Whatdoesitmatter? MyothervesselisveryagedandIa msureafterNoahisfinishedwith hissession, thatwillbetheendofmetoo." He growled staring into the other's glowing eyes. "Well that doesn't matter... You know you have a choice... I can get the Administrator into this very quickly so I'd suggest you'd hand him over." Deadhead spoke loudly lending out a hand to Observer causing him instinctively backed away. "No,Iwillnotletouhavehim..." He grinned keeping Noah to his chest. Voices amongst the three were all whispering.

Noah woke up slightly and looked around, fighting against the blood loss making his body want to sleep. "wh's hap'ning?..." Noah's voice croaked between coughing up blood. He hung over Observer's shoulder slightly, and he was sure he was going to die with the Collective all here. His breathing halted as Firebrand spoke. He was terrifying.

"You're testing your own fate... give him over or else." Deadhead demanded taking a step closer to Observer. "No. NoneofyoucanhavehimandIwould ratherdie..." He smiled before a dark aura-like glow began to form around him causing glitch-like distortions. "Very well then... Looks like you'll be put to death... hope you're happy with that ignorant decision you willful traitor." The other proxy growled making a fist. "HewillstillhaveFirebrand... Itdoesnotmatter. Justtrytostophim.. Trytostopus... Idareyou." Observer grinned teleporting before them and appearing before Noah's bedroom. "AreyouawakeNoah? Youhavetostaywithme." His voice grew once more frantic as he set the wounded man on his bed trying to think of a way to save him.

Noah struggled to get out of Observer's grasp, but they were back in his home before he even realized what was going on. He plopped over as he was set on the bed and swung his arm with as much force as he could muster. Which honestly wasn't much, just enough to Miss Observer's face by less than an inch before it flopped on the bed along with him.

"wh'tre you doing...?" Noah asked, trying to sound threatening to get the proxy to back off. He was sure that this was just another elaborate way for observer to try and kill him. He wasn't sure how, but none of the things he put up with nowadays made any sense.

Observer watched him and sighed before caressing his cheek trying to be as comforting as he could so he wouldn't get the impression of his presence as malicious. "IamsorryforallthethingsIhave done. However,thereisnotimeforthat... Iamtryingtosaveyou,Noah." He responded as he searched the other's room for something to clean him up. "IhavepartedwayswithTheCollec tiveandhavenointentiononsofe vergoingback." He spoke softly getting up from the bed and walking towards the door of his bedroom. "Pleasewaithere. Andstayawake." Observer said before he hurriedly rushed out of the room.

Noah shook his head a little, his face set in a mix of determination and resentment. He couldn't trust Observer; he's a psycho who was intent on killing him and making his life hell. He barely even trusted Firebrand, and he was basically Noah in the first place. How the hell was he supposed to suddenly trust Observer?

As the other left the room, he panted a little, trying to painfully sit up, but couldn't manage to. He knew that his kidney was probably shot and that could kill him if he didn't get to a hospital. Though, if observer came back and killed him, that would be worse, wouldn't it?

Noah grit his teeth and forced himself to slump off of the bed and to the floor on his knees. He swallowed the blood forming in his mouth and shook his head and made his way to the glass door leading outside near the pool. He didn't know what he would do, but he needed to get over that fence and get away from here.

Observer made his way back over to his room just in time setting down the supplies he found running over to him taking Noah by the arm. "Whatdoyouthinkyouaredoing?!" He yelled as he led him back to his bed. "Youneedtolaydownyoureveryhur t... Iamnotgoingtohurtyou. Stopbeingsostubborn!" Observer demanded going back over to the door and picking the supplies back up. "NowIneedyoutostaystillwhileI lookyouover... Canyoudothatforme?" He asked softly as a third eye appears in the middle of his forehead.

Noah looked up at Observer, who already made him nervous, but with him transforming and scaring the shit out of him, how was he supposed to react? He squirmed slightly, his tired arms giving out and making him fall back over the edge of the bed and spit up a little more blood.

Wiping the blood from his mouth, Observer tried to be as patient as he could, propping him back up. "Noahpleaserelax... Ineedtocleanyouup" He sighed as the pupil of the eye dilated beginning to move about almost erratically. He took ahold of Noah's hand keeping his two eyes trained on his face while the other looks about him trying to catch a glimpse of all his wounds noticing many of the deep ones. "Hegotyougooddidnthe?" Observer muttered sadly as the pupil narrowed and disappeared, blinking a few times to regain his normal vision. "Alright then I need you to take off your shirt" He smiled grabbing a towel and pouring a bit of peroxide into it.

Noah's chest moved quickly as he panicked slightly, breathing quicker. He's never been conscious for this long while Observer was around, so he was mainly waiting for the point where Observer would go back to his old ways and laugh at him for being pathetic and trusting him for this long. He watched the proxy carefully as he was scanned over for injuries and as observer asked, he frowned. He's woken up shirtless quite a few times, but now that he was awake he was being almost normal.

He paused for a moment as if trying to think of a way out of this. "J-just take me to the hospital..." He murmured, scowling up at the proxy.

Observer frowned and placed a hand on his chest. "Icannotdothatuntilyoureatlea streatedfirst." He said sighing. "Ontopofthatyourestillbleedin g... Icanstopitsoyoustopatleast." He said, deciding not to hesitate as he took ahold of Noah's shirt and pulled it above his head, removing it. "Nowholdstillwillyou?" Observer growled cleaning the blood and dirt off of him as well as his injuries trying to be as careful as he could. Noticing the amount of blood was a sight to see and this worried him before coming in contact with the one over his kidney. "Ohmy..." were the only words that could slip out of his mouth as he cleaned off the remaining blood around it and got up, deciding to call the hospital. "Stay" Observer demanded leaving to look for a phone.

Noah growled a little as he was ordered to stay put. For one, the guy who gave him daily death threats was trying to treat him, and two, he could have gotten to the hospital... eventually. As Observer left the room, he put /a hand where his kidney would be and winced, trying to sit up. Like hell he was going to just go along with him.

Observer knew that Noah wouldn't just listen to him. So much like a child, Noah would pout and fight until he got his way. As soon as he grabbed a hold of the phone, he teleported inside the room and walked out of the closet, a smile on his face as he seen Noah holding onto his stomach and trying to sneak out of the room.

"IwouldntdothatifIwereyou, child... Yousee,youjustmightdieifyoumovetoom uch. SopleasedoasIsaidand SIT DOWN.

Noah froze and turned to look at Observer and groaned in pain as he moved too much. He decided to listen. It felt like somebody was stabbing him in the back.

Observer grinned seeing him comply and hoped he wouldn't continue to try anything. "Verygood... nowstaydown." He quickly dialed the emergency number and listened for the operator. As soon as he could hear a voice, he began to speak. "Yes? HelloIaminneedofanambulance. Quickly... Ihaveafriendherewholookslike hetookashottothekidney. He'sverywounded." He spoke as static formed on the other line making it very hard to understand what he was saying. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" the operator asked straining to hear exactly what was he was saying. He growled thinking she didn't hear him and simply smiled repeating his words. "I'm very sorry but I can't understand what you're saying." She replied still trying to catch what he was saying. He was now frustrated many times repeating what he said as more and more distortion took over the call.

"I'm sorry there is something wrong with the line... you'll have to call back" She answered. "WHAT?! ICANTCALLBACKHENEEDSHELPNOW" He screeched hanging up the phone in great frustration as he walked back over to Noah picking him up. "IsupposeIwillbetakingyou." He sighed as the dark aura came back shrouding both of them in darkness, focusing now on teleporting the both of them to a near hospital.

Noah heard Observer's screeching as he stared at the floor, his eyes half-lidded from the inward bleeding. He frowned as Observer came back, but let himself be picked up. Really, if he didn't get to the hospital soon, he would probably die. If Observer was using this as a trick to kill him it would only end up with the same outcome.

As Observer picked up him, his hand brushed across Noah's skin and he smiled as he felt his victim become slightly cold. That was not good for humans, was it? No. Definitely not. Noah was usually very comfortably warm whenever he dared to stroke across his face.

"Noresistancethistime,child?That'sveryfortunateforthebothofus ,consideringhowinjuredyouare."

Noah's eyes were closed.

Observer paused as they arrived to the hospital, staring at Noah before he spoke. "Wehavearrived. Openyoureyes."

Noah didn't move.

At this point, Observer's smile turned into an anxious expression. He grit his teeth slightly. "Noah,youstupidhuman,stoppretendingtosleep!" He growled.

A nurse finally noticed the two and called in a stretched for Noah, and as they approached, Observer became protective. Humans were so careless. If they expected to treat HIS victim, they had better be watched carefully. He didn't let go of him as they set him down, and instead spoke to Noah through his mind.

"NoahMaxwell,Iknowyoubetterthanthisyouins ipidfool, ,sowhyareyounotdoingitnow?You'reweak,you'reweak,you're-"

Noah's eyes slightly opened, his black eyes aiming straight towards Observer with a tired glare to show he was conscious.

Observer paused in his angry ranting, a smile placed back onto his face.

"Therewego..." He thought back to Noah, standing in the hallway. None of the nurses seemed to see him at this point. "Youbetterstayalive,child. Ineedyou." He added before the stretcher disappeared into the Emergency Room.

Observer paced, he couldn't even begin to imagine what would happen if... no, don't think that! Everything was going to be alright and you needed to stay positive. But his curiosity and anxiety was getting the best of him. He had to make sure Noah saw this through or else all of his attempts had been in vain. But waiting outside was going to keep him from Noah

Eventually he mustered up the courage to check on him. He detached himself from his vessel, who appeared to be sleeping. He hoped maybe no one would notice and carefully went through the doors hovering just above from the nurses and doctors. He had his cat-like eyes fixed on Noah.

Observer couldn't help staring at his almost seemingly lifeless body. He didn't want this human to die now! He couldn't, not after all the things he had done for him all of his pathetic life. Unlike many of the victims before Noah, this one was different. He had watched this one grow from an adolescent to an adult and knew more about his victim than even his own parents.

In a way, this made him feel like a guardian. Observer had always had a deep rooted affection for the male in front of him despite not wanting to admit his feelings. But upon seeing him Observer couldn't help but chuckle at how he looked almost asleep.

A hand was now caressing his worn and frozen face as he cooed to the other hoping it might sooth his mind. Noah fidgeted to his touch wanting to fight back, but in his state he didn't even bother

Observer kept his hand on his face before grabbing his hand with the other. "Itisgoingtobealright... Justhangon..." he whispered hoping Noah might try to fight back.

Noah was having a dream. Of course, the being that had haunted many of his nightmares was there, but this time he sounded... different.

Instead of malevolent and mocking, he sounded gentle and worried. He spoke words of encouragement and dared him to stay alive. Of course, Noah would always fight. He couldn't die now. Not after all he's been through. He's fought against the fear, the proxies, and that thing. Would one measly human like him be able to kill him off?

Noah made a noise of anger, but it came out softly as Observer stroked a hand through his hair.

Observer's smile grew as his human showed signs of at least slight consciousness.

"Thatsit! Keepfighting!" Observer beamed as he tried to encourage Noah, grasping his hand. He kept his fingers on his face continuing to caress his soft pale skin

If there was one thing Observer knew for sure now is that Noah could make it. After all, he was too stubborn to submit to this. Noah was a fighter and nothing was going to keep him down. And with an excited feeling in his being he focused on his energy trying to warm the hand that was on his face. Observer hope that this would help him some

He didn't know a whole lot about humans in all the years he had been on this planet, be he knew enough hoping that keeping him warm would help him live

Observer glanced over at the frantic doctors and nurses around him emitting a low hiss. Their behavior couldn't be helping the situation and it seemed idiotic.

Noah moved his head ever so slightly away from observer's hand, looking as he always did. Vaguely annoyed. Though, he would have to recover from surgery, so he was still in deep sleep, his dreams involving Observer helping him through this.

The dream was pure darkness, with a light far off in the distance.

"Fightit."

Noah paused, looking around for his voice. He couldn't see him but he knew he was there somehow. Noah glanced back up towards the light, and took a step towards it but a hand stroked his face and pulled him back. Noah cringed away from the hand and growled. "I need to get out of here." He said, his voice weak and tired in the dream.

Observer now took both his hands kneeling down beside him. "Iamrighthere,Noah... Followmyvoice. Iwillleadyouout." He whispered, hoping Noah would hear him.

The other could faintly hear him fidgeting and groaning in his sleep, barely being able to see anything at all. Observer could sense he wasn't getting fully through to him and concentrated his energy to appear a vision of himself in Noah's mind

"Canyouseemenow?" His voice trailed off through the darkness. Noah turned to him staring up what looked like a glow. "Canyouhearme?" He asked moving towards him. Noah was very hesitant of this and in his mind he turned away from this source of light not realizing it was The Observer.

"Yeah. I can hear you... Doesn't mean I should fucking listen to you, though..." He answered bitterly, his eyes looking anywhere but the two sources of light.

Observer walked towards him pulling Noah into his embrace. "Heh." Observer chuckled slightly before he whispered back,"Youaresostubbornandyetyoudon otrealizethesacarificeimadef oryou..." He chuckled keeping the struggling man in his arms. "Ineverphysicallyharmedyou...becauseinawayIhavealwayswant edtoprotectyou." Observer spoke softly.

Noah growled at him, yet was too weak to push Observer away. As he spoke, his mind flashed through different flashbacks to all of the times he had threatened him, scared the shit out of him, or physically kidnapped him.

Though, he never did harm him.

"..I-..." Noah huffed, still trying to shove Observer's arms from around him, but he kept walking, leading Noah through the darkness. He growled. If he died because he followed him, he swore he was coming back and haunt him. "Fuck.."

As they walked almost calmly through the darkness, Noah began to feel a little heavier as they drew nearer towards their destination, and after what felt like hours, he glanced towards Observer and froze. The source of light had a barely extinguishable outline within of a being with three eyes, a giant grin that would not have fit on any humans face, and a being Noah could not have imagined.

Noah would have screamed, but he simply froze, before Observer chuckled, staring at him.

"Wake up."

With a shove, Noah was sent back into the blank space, and felt a soft thump as he hit the pillow.

Wait, the pillow?

Noah faintly heard a heart monitor beeping and groaned softly. He opened his eyes just enough to see the blurry outline of the hospital room.

"...f-fuck..."

Observer smiled and nuzzled Noah. "Youareawake." He grinned staring down at Noah who had a very blank look on his face

Before he could say anything else though, Observer could feel something stream over his eyes and looked up noticing his third eye appeared to be crying. Normally proxies can't produce tears and this surprised him. Despite the odd event he chuckled and covered it from sight.

"Wearesupposedtoactmatureabou tthis." Observer smiled, watching the eye look down at his own two making him appear quite derpy. Noah couldn't really focus on him and growled trying to turn away from him. "Hey,now... idadviseyoustaystill" Observer chirped keeping his hand on the other's side. Many nurses were still around him making Observer feel annoyed by their still lingering presence.

Noah felt odd with Observer nuzzling him and... Crying? His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he croaked out, "Why're you... crying?"

He laid back against the pillows, feeling sick.

He looked back up at the dilated eye and smiled. "IwassoafraidoflosingyouandIa mgladtoseeyouarealrightIsupp ose." Observer grinned wiping the tears away from the fidgety eye on his head.

Noah paused, watching the odd proxy for a moment before sighing and shaking his head just the tiniest bit, not wanting to move too much after the surgery. "L-Losing me?" He repeated, speaking quietly. He frowned slightly. "S-says the guy who threatens me every other minute." He said in a deadpan voice.

"Youdonotunderstand,doyou?" He chuckled shaking his head. "IdidwhatIhadtosurvive... Iwasjustasafraidasyouwere...weallare." Observer said running his fingers through Noah's hair softly. "Ifeelforyoumorethanyouknow" He grinned before sitting himself beside the other. "wouldIhaveletyouliveifIwasgo ingtokillyou?" Observer sighed running his hand along Noah's cheek. "Iamsorryforpainingyouso... Ifyoudonotforgivemeiundersta nd." He nodded, slowly taking his hand off Noah's face.

Noah took a staggering breath as he felt the pain from his surgery. "Ugh... I need more painkillers or something..." He coughed. Once he gained control of himself, he glanced toward observer with suspicion written on his features.

"...So do they know you saved me from that guy?" Now that he was more awake, a million questions went through his mind. "Was that guy who attacked me Deadhead?"

Observer could see he was in pain and sighed looking away from Noah and down at the floor. "Yes... andnowthatIhavebetrayedTheCo llectivetheyaremorethanlikel ysearchingforme." He said before standing up and turning away. "Imightaswellgotothemandfacem ypunishment." Observer turned back towards him with a grin. "butyouhaveFirebrandandobviou slyiamnotneeded. YouknowIloveyouwhetherornoty oustubbornessdoesntpreceivei tasso."

Noah felt his heartbeat pick up slightly, staring at the proxy who had made his life a living hell for how many years. He simply looked confused at the other, and before he could begin to respond, Observer disappeared before his eyes and was gone...


End file.
